<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Extra Frosting by tomorrowcumstoday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438740">Extra Frosting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowcumstoday/pseuds/tomorrowcumstoday'>tomorrowcumstoday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kellogg's "Frosted Flakes" Commercials, Kellogg's Corn Flakes "The Best in My Bowl" Commercials, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, crackfic, god im gonna piss myself, i love and hate this simultaneously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrowcumstoday/pseuds/tomorrowcumstoday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony The Tiger/ Idate fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony the tiger/Orca | Idate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Extra Frosting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Tony. How did you sleep?" Asked idate while reading the Sunday paper. </p><p>"I slept well, and you?" Asked tony while he pulled the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch ™ off of the fridge. The tiger sat the box of cereal onto the breakfast table. He pulled out a chair and sat down. </p><p>"It was okay, could have been better" Replied idate glumly while he flipped through the Sunday paper. </p><p>"How can i make it better?" Asked the cereal mascot with a faint blush at his striped cheeks. </p><p>"I have an idea." Said Idate while smirking. He pulled his wang out of his plaid boxer shorts and started to pull his foreskin to and fro. </p><p>Tony's tiger mouth sal(hehe sal)avated at the thought of Idates man milk being spewed over his Cinnamon Toast Crunch ™.</p><p> Tony unzipped his pants and whipped out his hella mega long tiger schlong. He watched as Idate pulled back his foreskin like a monkey peeling a banana. </p><p>Tony jerked off his hella mega long tiger schlong to the beat of 'Beat it' by Micheal Jackson ™. The sound of Idate faping over his Cinnamon Toast Crunch ™ was too much for Tony to handle. The tiger shot his load onto the kitchen ceiling with a wet clank.  </p><p>Idate stoped faping for a minute and looked at Tony. "You should have told me you we're coming, I would have opened my mouth, but as punishment you're gonna eat Frosted Flakes ™." </p><p>Idate walked over to the fridge, wang in hand, still peeling his foreskin back. He picked up the box of Frosted Flakes ™ and walked back over to the kitchen table. He opened the box with one hand, and poured Tony a big bowl of Frosted Flakes ™. Idate jerked himself off more aggressively. </p><p>He growled as his load shot onto Tony's cereal. The tiger watched as cum sperted out of Idates wang onto his Frosted Flakes™. Idate passed him the bowl.</p><p>"Here, enjoy." Said Idate grinning. He put his softened wang back into his plaid boxer shorts and sat back down on his kitchen chair. He watched Tony mix his cum into the Frosted Flakes™. </p><p>Tony picked up some of the jizz and Frosted Flakes™ on his spoon and shoved it into his mouth. The tiger made a sound of approval and had another bite. </p><p>"How is it?" Asked Idate while twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>"ITS GRRRREAT"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>